


Sherlock Saves the Day

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherlock Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

You would think that a big strong Gryffindor wouldn’t be scared of anything. He was Captain of the Quidditch team. He had beaten vampires, monsters in the forbidden forest that he kept insisting they go into. But where was this Gryffindor? John was hanging onto the curtain of his bed, a wand in his hand, a strong flame coming from his pear wand, and he was shaking, pointing it. “Die! Why won’t you die?” John shouted, holding on so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn a pale white, the rest of his hand a red. The flame was barely controlled, and a small alarm was going off, which of course was what tipped off a certain Ravenclaw best friend. 

"John?" Sherlock called out, looking around, it taking a little bit of a convincing for the portrait to let him in for the fifth time today. But he knew the password -actually he knew the password for next time too but not important- "John!" Sherlock entered his room, noticing how scared his best friend seemed to be. "John what is it…?" Clearly not seeing anything, he had no idea what his friend seemed to be afraid of. He wasn’t even scared when a vampire had backed him up against the tree and was threatening his life. So what could he be scared of that was seemingly invisible.

"T-That!" John squeaked out and Sherlock nearly giggled. It was adorable how he squeaked that out. He was just so adorable when he did that. But was there something there? "Oh… This?" Sherlock said, leaning over. 

"Sh-Sherlock don’t…!" But it was too late he had already scooped up the little Daddy Long Legs into his hand, and it was a rather small one as well. Probably wasn’t even full grown- either that or someone had been using it to practice spells on. 

"It’s alright John, they aren’t even venomous. They don’t have the glands for it." Sherlock chuckled, looking at it. "Harmless. Actually, did you know that they breathe through their-"

"Kill it!" John pointed his wand at it, and Sherlock shook his head. 

"Honestly John. Enough with the fire before you light your eyebrows on fire again." Sherlock walked over to the window, putting it outside, and closing the window. "There. It’s gone." Sherlock said and John finally came down. 

"They’ve been around 400 million years, and are completely harmless, and breathe through their feet- oh.” John’s arms were wrapped tight around him, and he hugged him back. “Shut up. I just wanted you to kill it.” John mumbled and Sherlock chuckled, resting his head on John’s. 

For once, he complied.


End file.
